The present invention relates to a connector and to an assembly comprising two elongate profile members connected together by two or more such connectors.
It is known to produce freestanding panels or screens having rigid peripheries or frames defined by extruded profile members made, for example, in aluminium or plastics material. Such panels and screens can be interconnected as required to produce a display.
There is a need to selectively hinge such display panels and screens together. However, not only must the hinges be sufficiently robust, the construction of the profile members and the hinges should be kept as simple as possible. Furthermore, it is often required that the hinges should be removable.